


Attack on the Fort

by Silberbullet



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: An attack on Fort Salem happens.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Attack on the Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote together while sitting outside on the porch this afternoon.  
> Have fun reading it and stay save everyone!

„What the hell?“ Seconds after a loud bang rang around them all three members of the Bellweather squad sat straight up in their beds. Abigail was the one how had said those words.

Raelle was the first out of bed and tugging on her pants and shoes in record time with Abigail close behind her. Tally only began throwing on her clothes as the blonde threw her pants up the bunkbed and straight into her face. “Get going, Tally!”

Only two hours ago had they gone to bed after a long training session with Anacostia who had taught them how to track and navigate in the dark of night with a few surprises thrown into the mix. It had been exhausting for everyone.

After Tally was ready and they had secured their scourges savely at their hips, they hastened out into the hall where they were met with many of the other residents of the building who all had had the same idea to go outside to check what had happened.

What they found was utter destruction and chaos.

A fight between their instructors and other unknown witches, probably the Spree, was happening. The attackers were more in number but now with the cadets outside that advantage vanished.

“What can we do to help them?” questioned someone around them. “We´re only training for a few weeks now.”

“They have balloons.” Tally noticed and sounded slightly scared because all of them knew that those were bad and not good for any of them if they exploded.

“We need to get them away from here.” Abigail said and looked at the other two. “The question is how.”

“We can change the path of the wind. The seeds in the balloons only have a limited range, right? If we can get them farther away or high enough then they can´t cause any harm or at least we manage to limit the impact they have.”

“Should be right, Raelle.” Abigal agreed but like the others she knew that it was easier said than done. The Spree would surely try to stop them. “Let´s inform the others.”

The managed to spread the idea among the others around them and in the end, they split up into multiple smaller groups to only give the Spree multiple targets instead of one big one. Two of the group members would try to protect the other four members who would be trying to redirect the balloons. The balloons were scattered around the battlefield before them.

They stayed behind the older witches so they didn´t stand between them and the Spree. It wouldn´t do any good but quite the opposite. It could be cause of a distraction and the seeds used between those two parties were quite advanced and dangerous.

They started with changing the paths of the balloons and it was quite easy the first few moments before the Spree caught on to what they were doing and tried to stop them. It gave the Salem witches that were directly fighting with them a slight advantaged because the Spree had to split their attention between them. They had no reinforcements.

The Bellweather squad ended up paired with the one from Libba but instead of fighting with her rival Abigail and her worked together seamlessly. The other four concentrated on the balloons but Raelle had an eye on the other two in case they needed medical attention. It would only help them fight longer if she healed them if needed.

The fight lasted around an hour longer after the cadets entered it and the few remaining attackers fled back into the woods around Fort Salem to leave.

The witches that needed help from their comrades got it and the Spree they managed to capture alive were imprisoned and silenced for now.

“We did it.” Tally collapsed tiredly onto the ground next to Raelle who leaned against the base of a damaged tree trunk near the barracks. They had helped to get the injured into the med bay and been send out afterwards to take care of their scrapes and bruises with salves themselves.

“Do you know how to apply this?” the brunette asked because she wasn´t sure about it herself. So far, she had never needed it.

“Yeah, you don´t need much of it. Apply a thin layer of it and rub it in.” was the answer of Raelle before she showed her how to do it. They only wore the grew shirts they had worn to bed and thus their arms were left bare.

“I wonder where Abigail is.”

“She´s getting her broken wrist treated. She broke it shortly before the fight ended and I hadn’t had the time to heal it.” Answered Raelle because she had helped Abigail back to the med bay and left her with one of the older Fixers. “She should be back shortly.”

“I really hope so. I think it was really helpful that you healed her and Libba while we were fighting.”

“Yeah.” Agreed Raelle but she didn´t say more. She was pretty sure that two or three of the ribs on her left side were bruised and it would take a few days for it to heal completely. It didn´t hinder her as much as it would have hindered Libba which was why she had taken the injury on herself with a few slighter scrapes added to it over the duration of the fight. Libba had had her left side unguarded without her noticing it but one of the Spree had noticed and taken advantage of it.

Abigail had managed to redirect the attack before it impacted because she had seen it coming so it only graced Libba instead of taking her out for the count like it was probably supposed to.

Abigail showed up ten minutes later and together they went inside back to their shared quarter to get some much needed rest. 


End file.
